Promise
by Cielo1207
Summary: "I have a proposition to make...Ten generations from now, let's be reborn and meet again." Giotto and his guardians make one last promise. slight spoilers for first generation.


**Disclaimer: I do not own khr or any of its characters. No money is made from this fic.**

**Note: when I say ten generations from now, it is including the current gen. eg. 1****st**** gen…ten generations later= tenth gen.**

* * *

><p>Giotto smiles at his guardians even as they bicker and fight. He gives Daemon Spade a sad smile when their eyes meet. His hyper intuition tells him that soon, something will go wrong and before that, he wants to make one last promise. Giotto stops the fights with a single clap of his hands. Sighing, they all turn to him, eyes questioning.<p>

"I have called all of you here today because I have a proposition to make. Ten generations from now, let us be reborn and meet again."

Stunned silence follows his announcement and Giotto beams at them. Unsurprisingly, G is the first to explode.

"BE REBORN? And how do you expect us to do that! Oh, I know let's snap our fingers and be reincarnated! And why do you want all of us to be reborn in specifically ten generations…ten generations of what?" Giotto smiles and shrugs.

"Ten generations of Vongola of course! And why? To meet up and catch up I guess. How? I'm sure it'll work out on it's own!"

G looks as if he has burst a blood vessel and Asari decides to step in.

"Why ten generations?"

"Because ten is the first double digit number! Once you're there, you can't go back! It's like a child becoming ten, the first double digit number. Once you're ten, it's like a whole new world. Ten is special and Vongola is like our child! We can see how it grew…" Giotto looks extremely smug at this explanation and G can't help but relent a little.

"That sounds EXTREMELY INTERESTING! I agree! I am sure that God will listen to us if I pray hard enough!" Knuckle highlights his point by flipping open his bible and starts to pray fervently.

"Nufufufu~ You have great confidence in Vongola if you're sure it can survive ten generations. This seems interesting…so why not? I'll join you in this little proposition." Daemon gives him one of his smirks.

"Yare yare, how troublesome but you'll probably force me to join anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'll join." However, there is a silly smile on Lampo's face that shows he is not quite annoyed.

In desperation, G looks to the only two members who have yet to say their thoughts.

"I think it will be nice to catch up after ten generations."

"I don't really care but if you are intent on the idea then I will agree."

G sighs, even Alaude agrees. He turns to a beaming Giotto and gives him a wry smile.

"You should just do as you please, like you always do." They gather together in the middle of the room.

"Ten generations from now, we promise to meet again…I have a feeling fate has something in store for us…somehow, somewhere, we'll meet again…no matter what." As one, their rings light up with their dying will flames and they give each other bemused looks.

"Let the countdown begin. One generation down, nine more to go."

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi only realizes who he is when he meets himself, face to face. It is shocking, disturbing and altogether too funny. He is just thankful that he does not start laughing at once when he meets the memory of him for the first time. It is never good to laugh at your 'ancestor' even if you're him reincarnated.<p>

Unfortunately, it appears that the rest of his guardians, despite looking exactly the same nine generations ago, do not remember the past…but they did keep their promise so he can forgive them. He can't believe that Lampo is now Lambo the five year old kid. It is ironic and hilarious. And Daemon Spade with his watermelon-turned-pineapple haircut and 'kufufu' is just disconcerting.

They are scarily alike even if their personalities seem to have undergone a slight tweak but nine generations have passed and his personality seems to have been screwed with as well. He snorts; 'dame-Giotto' doesn't quite have the same ring as 'dame-Tsuna'. It is a miracle that he has remained pure and ridiculously kind. He is somewhat glad his guardians don't remember the past; they are more interesting this way, new ways to befriend them…new ways to live life. Giotto decides that he'd like to remain as Tsuna in this life…it is an interesting perspective.

Ten years pass in a blink and Tsuna vaguely realizes that many years ago, when he was a twenty-five year old Giotto, he made a promise with his guardians. Tsuna grins. On the morning of his twenty-fifth birthday, he calls all his guardians for a meeting.

"I have called all of you here today to make a proposition. Ten generations from now…let's all be reincarnated and meet again." Tsuna is hit by a strong sense of deja-vu as a shocked silence is left in the wake of his words. Unsurprisingly, Gokudera reacts first.

"As long as the Tenth is there…I will follow." Gokudera bows perfectly before straightening and giving Tsuna a familiar grin.

"Haha, another game, Tsuna? Sounds fun! Of course I'll join!"

"THAT IS INTERSTING TO THE EXTREME! COUNT ME IN SAWADA!"

"Kufufufu~ why not? That just means more chances to possess your body Vongola~"

"I'll join as long as boss and Mukuro-sama are there."

"Hmm, Lambo-sama supposes he can consent."

"Hnn. Fine."

Tsuna's eyebrows raise, they are surprisingly agreeable.

"No need for explanations?" Hibari snorts upon hearing this.

"You should just do as you please, Sawada Tsunayoshi, like you always do."

Like long ago, they gather in the middle of the room.

"Ganbatte everyone! Let's be reborn in ten generations from now!" their rings light up with dying will flames and they grin.

* * *

><p>A few hundred years have passed and a youth of sixteen lies on a roof, a holographic book covering his face. All around him, chaos erupts.<p>

"EXTREMEEEEEE!"

" Stop smiling idiot!"

"Haha! You're so funny when you turn red!"

'' Rule breakers. Leave the roof or else punishment will be dealt."

"Oya, oya? You dare call me an eggplant head?"

"—sama, you should stop."

The youth smiles even though he does not know these strangers. It's okay, in time, they will get to know each other. He's already waited for sixteen years; he can wait a little while more.

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>That's my take on the first gen being reincarnated as the tenth gen. Hope you enjoyed it~<p> 


End file.
